Laparoscopic suturing is challenging and may take years for a surgeon to master. For example, suturing the vaginal cuff during a total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH) is often the rate limiting step due to the dexterity and coordination required for suturing. In the United States alone, there are approximately 300,000 laparoscopic or robotic hysterectomies performed annually. In such procedures, the cervix is severed from the vagina and removed with the uterus, leaving behind the opening in the vaginal wall that must be closed. However, the geometry of this opening can make it difficult to suture effectively. Consequently, vaginal cuff dehiscence is a potentially catastrophic event where the vaginal cuff opens such that the bowel may herniate through the vagina. Bowel herniation through the vagina may require immediate surgery. The incidence of vaginal cuff dehiscence after a TLH has been found to be approximately 0.5-4%. A modifiable risk factor for vaginal cuff dehiscence is surgical technique, which has significant inter-operator variability. The present disclosure provides solutions for these problems.